The storm
by lexjl
Summary: The whole team stays at Rossi's when a major snow storm hits. Set in the future This story will involve the whole team, Multiple pairs, JJ and Will mostly. I own none of the CM characters. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Hotch and Beth – Jack 12, Chris 6 and Marc 4

Emily and Morgan – Matthew 5, Brandon 5 and Ross 3

Penelope and Spencer – Jason 4

JJ and Will – Henry 9 and Luke 5

Rossi and Sandy – all of the above

/

December

Will and JJ had just left her doctor's appointment; she was now seven and half months pregnant with their third child.

"Jen, we are supposed to get a big storm do we need to stop at the store." Will asked

"We have enough of everything except lunch meat and bread." JJ told him

"Jen, it won't be that long." Will

"I know and I will do what the doctor said. But bed rest is going to suck." JJ told him

"Okay so think of it this way. The boys and I will see to your every need and you will be getting plenty of rest before that munchkin comes." Will

"I guess that's a way to look at it." JJ shaking her head

"We should call your mom and let her know we are on our way home. I'll get you settled and then go to the store." Will told her

"I want to tell the boys before we tell anyone else." JJ warned him

"I know." Will smiling

/

JJ and Will's house

"Sandy, the snow is supposed to get really bad." Rossi

"I was just watching it on the news." Sandy, seeing the concerned look on his face

"We have the backup generators for our house, what if we had everyone come out there and stay until the storm passes." Rossi

"Ten boys that are twelve and under plus the parents that go with them, we may have generators but I am not sure we have enough food or room when they get bored." Sandy

"Everyone can clean out their cabinets and bring food with them. If we have them bring any firewood they have we could put the boys in the basement to play." Rossi told her

"Half the garage is full of firewood." Henry as he walked into the kitchen

"I think everyone got the firewood from the same guy." Rossi

"When are mom and dad coming home?" Henry asked

"They should be here anytime." Sandy as her phone rang

"Or call" Sandy

/

"Hello Jen" Sandy

"Hey, we're leaving the doctors now. Are the boys okay?" JJ

"Of course they are. What did the doctor say?" Sandy

"Everything looks good but he wants me on bed rest." JJ

"Why?" Sandy

"The baby is still small so she has me on a high carb diet and bed rest. But the baby is okay, we heard the heartbeat." JJ told her

"Okay. Are we getting another boy?" Sandy asked

JJ started laughing "We want to tell the boys first."

"Fine, you both have heard about the storm." Sandy

"Yeah, we were just talking about if we need anything." JJ

"Dave wants everyone to come and stay at the house because of the generators." Sandy

"That's a lot of little boys in one space." JJ

"I said that. I am going to put you on speaker phone so Dave can tell you." Sandy

"I'll do the same so Will can hear." JJ

"So my thought is that with the generators at our house if the power is lost we will still have it. If everyone brings the food they already have we will have plenty of food and some of the firewood then we can put the boys down stairs when they need something to do." Dave

"The doctor put me on bed rest." JJ told him

"Okay then we can put you in the bedroom with fireplace, when you need to rest. If everyone else agrees we can bring up the couches from downstairs and from the garage." Dave

"Jen, I would prefer that we stay out there. The boys will have more room and your mom is there." Will

"You're afraid I won't listen to you. I am okay with it as long as both of you are sure but I can't help pack everything in and out." JJ

"We are sure and you are not doing anything until you have that baby." Sandy

"Mom, she didn't say that I was." JJ started

"You will not be doing anything but taking care of yourself and that baby. I will make sure of that." Dave interrupted her.

"Fine, we will be there in about thirty minutes." JJ

"I'm going to start calling everyone else. I'll have them meet here in two hours." Dave.

/

Rossi called Hotch, while Sandy talked to Henry.

"I need you to go pack warm clothes that include underwear, socks, and night clothes enough for two weeks." Sandy told him

"Okay, long johns too." Henry

"Yes, everyone is going to our house. I am going to help your brother." Sandy

"Nana, are mom and the baby okay?" Henry

"Yes, but mom is on bed rest and that means she can't get up and down a lot." Sandy explained

"I can help with Luke." Henry

"You are a great brother. I love you." Sandy hugging him

Henry went to his room, while Sandy went to get Luke.

/

"Hello" Hotch

"Hello Aaron." Dave

"Dave, what's going on?" Hotch

"Sandy and I would like to have everyone out to our house during the storm." Dave

"Have the two of you lost your minds?" Hotch laughing

"No, there is plenty of room. JJ, Will and the boys are already coming. We have the generators so all you need to bring is any food you have, some firewood and Beth and the kids." Dave

"JJ is seven and half months pregnant, are you sure she wants to be around a bunch of little boys." Hotch

"She just called the doctor put her on bed rest. You can imagine how happy she sounded about it that, so I think it will be good to have everyone around her." Dave

"She won't get bored if all the women are around here." Hotch

"Right." Dave

"I don't see a problem with it. Let me talk to Beth and call you back." Hotch

"Okay." Rossi

/

"Will we need to stop and get the cupcakes." JJ

"I know. We also need to start thinking of names." Will smiling

"I guess I'll have plenty of time to look through baby books." JJ

"You will have plenty of things to do at Dave's." Will

"If everyone agrees to come out." JJ

"Please if Dave is calling them." Will

/

Dave called Emily

"Hello" Emily

"Emily" Dave

"Hey, what are you doing?" Emily

"Right now with Sandy watching Henry and Luke." Dave

"That's right JJ had a doctor's appointment. Do you know what the doctor said?" Emily

"That's part of why I called." Dave

"Okay"

"With the storm coming, Sandy and I would like for everyone to come stay at the house and before you say anything we have not lost our minds. All you and Morgan need to bring is any food you have, some firewood and the boys. JJ has been put on bed rest and isn't really happy about it." Rossi finished

"We're in." Emily

"Do you want to talk to Morgan first?" Dave asked

"No, what time do you want us." Emily

"Come to JJ and Will's in about two hours." Dave laughing

"See you then." Emily

As Dave hung up with Emily, his phone rang.

"Aaron what did Beth say?" Dave asked

"She said yes and wants to know what JJ needs." Hotch

"Meet here in about two hours and if you don't mind bring both cars. We will need to load firewood from here, plus all their stuff. JJ can't help with any of that." Dave

"That's not a problem see you then." Hotch

"Okay." Rossi

/

Sandy was in Luke's room getting his stuff together

"Nana, where's momma." Luke

"On her way home, she had to go to the doctor and check on your baby brother or sister." Sandy smiled

"Are we going to yours and grandpa's house?" Luke

"Yes, that's why we are packing." Sandy

"Can I take some toys?" Luke asked

"Yes, pick some board games too." Sandy

/

Back downstairs

Rossi called Garcia

"Handsome, shouldn't you be getting ready for the storm." Garcia answered

"Kitten, I am that's why I called you." Dave laughing

"How can I help you?" Garcia

Rossi went through the story again with Garcia that Sandy and him wanted everyone to come stay at their house. When she was unsure he told her about JJ.

"The doctor put JJ on bed rest, so they are already coming out." Rossi started

"Why didn't you tell me that? My poor gumdrop of course we will come." Garcia

"Okay meet here in about two hours." Rossi

"See you then." Garcia

/

Will and JJ pulled up to the house.

"You ready." Will looking at JJ

"Yeah, I'll go to the couch." JJ

Will grabbed the cupcakes and then went to help JJ out of the car. Dave opened the front door when he heard them.

"Hey, let's get you out of this cold." Dave told her

"Where are mom and the boys?" JJ asked as she made her way to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Upstairs." Dave

"We're home." Will yelled up the stairs

A couple of minutes later Henry, Luke and Sandy all came down the stairs.

"Mommy" Luke came running to her.

"Hey buddy" JJ as she hugged him

"Are we getting a brother or a sister?" Henry asked

"Daddy and I brought you two a treat." JJ

"Come sit by mommy." Will

"Jen, do you want us to leave you guys alone." Sandy asked

JJ looked at Will

"No, I think we have a treat for the two of you too." JJ laughing

Will put the cupcakes down in front of the boys, JJ watched as the boys took a bite of their cupcakes, waiting to see if they noticed what color was inside.

"Hey mine has pink icing inside." Henry

"Mine too." Luke

"Why would we choose pink icing?" Will asked

"The baby's a girl." Henry yelled

"Yes" JJ smiling

Will handed Sandy and Dave their cupcakes.

"Ten boys and we finally get a little girl." Sandy

"That little girl will be well protected." Rossi

Sandy took a bite of her cupcake, making JJ laugh.

"Why does Nana have blue icing?" Luke asked

"Because you are getting a brother and a sister." Will

"Twins" Sandy

"Yes, this is why she put me on bed rest." JJ smiled

"Wait until the rest of them find out. Congratulation Cara." Dave

"Thank you." JJ smiled

/

Will and Rossi started packing up the food, the boys were picking out board games, and JJ was sitting on her bed helping Sandy pack bags for her and Will.

"I still think I am in shock over you having twins." Sandy told her

"Will and I have been in shock for the last month." JJ laughed

"You have known for a month." Sandy

"Yes, I wanted to make sure everything was okay and wanted to know the sex." JJ

"Do you have names?" Sandy

"No, I'll have plenty have time to go through the baby books." JJ as the doorbell rang.

"The gang is all here." Sandy laughing

"Good thing we're packed." JJ

"Anything else you can think of." Sandy

"Extra batteries for the boys electronic stuff and maybe we should pack some of the baby stuff." Jen

Sandy turned around and looked at her.

"I had Henry three weeks early and Luke a month early, I am just being cautious." JJ

"Okay, I'll get some stuff." Sandy as Luke and Henry came in the room

"Mommy can we tell everyone about the babies?" Luke

"Yes, let's go down stairs." JJ getting up slowly

/

Everyone was there when they came down stairs

"JJ you are supposed to be in bed." Garcia

"I am going to the couch." JJ told her

"Keeping you still is going to require super glue." Will as he walked in the room.

"That still wouldn't work. Henry and Luke want to tell everyone." JJ as she sat on the couch.

"Tell us what?" Emily

"Go ahead boys tell your aunts and uncles." Will

"We are getting a little sister." Henry told everyone

"And a little brother" Luke

"Twins" Beth

"We finally get a girl." Garcia

"Get all the rest you can now." Emily laughing


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I started this chapter at each couples house.**

Hotch and Beth's house

"I have all the blankets and clothes washed." Beth told Aaron when she walked into the kitchen.

"The boys are charging all their electronic games plus the extra batteries and I put the camping grill in the garage along with the charcoal. We should have plenty of firewood." Aaron

"The only thing I am worried about is water. We only have a couple of the gallon tubs, anything else you think we could put water in." Beth

"We have the two coolers we use for Jack and Chris soccer games. They are each ten gallons." He told her

"Those will work; we should also have the two five gallon ones in the basement. That should be enough." Beth still worried

"When this is over with I am going to take Rossi's advice and get a different water heater." Aaron laughing

"The only good thing about this storm is that we will be able to spend time together as a family." Beth as she kissed him

He knew his hours were hard on his family but Beth had always taken the extra time to make sure that their kids were okay and that he knew what was going in their lives. She knew that he was there whenever he could be. But like Morgan, Spencer, JJ and even Garcia he was ready to be home with his family. Rossi was a month away from retiring for the second time. His phone ringing broke him from his thoughts.

"It's Rossi." Aaron looking at his phone

"I'm going to make sure the boys are okay." Beth walking out of the room

/

Upstairs

"Hey boys are you doing what your dad asked you to do." Beth she was in the hallway

"Yes, but Chris keeps taking things." Jack

"Chris please stop taking your brother's things." Beth

"Thanks mom." Jack smiling at her

"You have been a big help getting everything ready. Thank you." Beth

"Are you sure we can't go the Aunt JJ's?" Chris asked

"Yes, Aunt JJ is very pregnant and probably trying to get ready for the storm." Beth told him

Aaron walked upstairs

"Aunt JJ is now on bed rest, so she can't be jumping up to run after you." He told them

"Bed rest is everything okay." Beth

"Rossi wasn't completely sure. I need to talk to you for a minute." Aaron

Beth followed him into their room.

"What's going on?" Beth asked

"Rossi and Sandy have invited every to stay at their house during the storm. He said that JJ wasn't happy about the bed rest and thought with everyone around it might not be so bad on her." Aaron explained

"We can go. What do we need to take?" Beth

"He said the boys, food and some firewood. Are you sure it won't be just us and the kids?" Aaron

"Yes, we will be with our family." Beth smiling

"Let me call him back." Aaron

/

Emily and Derek

Emily sat at their kitchen table, she had been mad at Morgan five minutes ago for suggesting that he might get called on a case. She knew it was a possibility and hell a couple of years ago she would have been with him but now it was different now she stayed at home worry about them. Emily now fully understood what both Will and Beth had been going through all these years.

"Emily I don't want to fight." Morgan walking back in

"Me either. I was just having a crazy wife moment." Emily smiling at him

"Not crazy, I don't know what I was thinking talking about cases." Morgan

"We have everything ready for the storm. I miss going on cases sometimes don't get me wrong being home with the boys is amazing but sometimes I miss the cases." Emily told him

"That's funny because I have been thinking about how much I miss being home when I am on cases." Morgan

"Are you talking about leaving? I don't know if anyone else knows this but JJ isn't planning on coming back after the baby." Emily

"She hasn't said it, but we all suspected that." Morgan

"I will support whatever decision you make." Emily

"I know; the boys are a little two quiet." Morgan

"I don't want to know what they are doing." Emily as her phone rang

"I'm going to check on them." Morgan getting up from the table

"Let me see what Rossi wants." Emily answering her phone

/

Morgan was surprised to find all three boys sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"You three okay." He asked

"Yes, watching Harry Potter." Matthew told him

"Boys you are all too young to be watching that." Morgan

"No, Jack and Henry watch it. We have to watch it Pops." Brandon

"Explain to me why you have to watch it." Morgan

"To be cool like them." Matthew in his best duh voice

"So the three of you want to be like Jack and Henry." Morgan asked

"Yes" Ross

"They could have worse role models." Emily walking into the living room.

"That is very true. What did Rossi want?" Morgan

"JJ had a doctor's appointment today. The doctor put her on bed rest and according to Rossi she is not extremely happy about that so Sandy and he are inviting everyone out to their house during the storm." Emily explained

"We are going so you can make sure that JJ is okay." Morgan smiling

"Yes and Rossi has backup generators. He asked that we bring any food we have and some firewood." Emily smiling

"I'll start getting the food and loading firewood." Morgan

"I'll get everyone packed; we are meeting at Will and JJ's house." Emily

/

Garcia and Reid

"We have plenty of stuff and if we try and stay in the living room we could block off the other rooms to keep the heat in the there." Spencer

"What happens if we lose power? We could all freeze and Spencer Reid you know that I will not let my baby be cold." Garcia

"He has plenty of heavy clothes and we have plenty of blankets he will not be cold and the chances of us freezing are limited. Plus we have firewood." Spencer

"We better because I told you we should have gotten more. Will listened to JJ why could you not have listened to me." Garcia

"Will listened because his wife is pregnant and not completely nice during this pregnancy. Have you not noticed that the whole team jumps when she says something?" Spencer

"Yes, I have noticed and I assumed that you were all doing it to be nice." Garcia

"We all love JJ but she has not been the nicest person lately." Reid

"Hello she is pregnant." Garcia as her phone rang

"I am go see if Jason is up." Spencer

/

Spencer went to get their son and came back into the kitchen.

"What did Rossi want?" Spencer

"He and mom invited everyone to stay at their house during the storm. JJ is now on bed rest and he thinks if we are all there she will be occupied and not thinking about it." Garcia

"Are JJ and the baby okay? What do we need to take?" Spencer

"He said that JJ and the baby were okay and we need to take food and firewood." Garcia

"Okay let's get packed and then I'll load the firewood." Spencer.

/

Hotch called Morgan and Reid to let them know that he was taking the truck while Beth was driving the van. He could stop and get their firewood this way they had it all in one vehicle, they all agreed it was the best thing. They all pulled up to JJ and Will's at the same time.

/

Will and Rossi had helped unload all the boys and get them in the house. JJ, Sandy, Henry and Luke came downstairs. Henry and Luke couldn't wait to share their news.

"Go ahead boys tell your aunts and uncles." Will

"We are getting a little sister." Henry told everyone

"And a little brother" Luke

"Twins" Beth

"We finally get a girl." Garcia

"Get all the rest you can now." Emily laughing

After the congratulations, they all wanted to make a plan.

"Okay boys I have a mission for you." JJ told the older boys

"Okay" Chris

"I need you guys to go to Henry and Luke's room and find all the extra batteries for the electronic games. That does not mean destroy the rooms and bring the ones you find back down here." JJ

"We can do that." Luke as he went upstairs with the rest of the boys.

Jason and Ross climbed up on the couch next to JJ.

"JJ just gave us about twenty minutes before the find them or a fight breaks out." Emily

"I stopped at both their houses and picked up their firewood, so it is all in our truck." Hotch

"We can load what we have here in our truck." Will

"I just went to the story yesterday so the house is stocked, we should take it all." JJ

"Will and I put most of it in coolers but wanted to load the firewood first." Rossi

"I still have room we can put the coolers in the truck." Hotch

"I grabbed blankets." Beth

"So did I" Emily and Garcia

"Downstairs is three totes full of blankets Will washed them last week, we can take them." JJ rubbing her stomach

Jason had laid his head on JJ stomachs, he started laughing.

"Did you feel that?" JJ asked her godson

"Yeah" Jason

"Me too" Ross

"Okay, lay next to Jason and you should." JJ

"That will give us plenty. I think once it gets bad we should put all but one or two mattress in the living room and everyone sleeps out there." Sandy

"One or two" Garcia asked

"Yes Jen will be resting and for naps." Sandy

"I also would like for us to bring up the couches from downstairs and the ones in from the garage. Everyone will have a place to sit and JJ can be comfortable sitting out in the living room." Rossi

"That sounds like a plan." Morgan

"We don't have to bring all those up; I'll be fine in the bedroom." JJ

"You are really going to argue?" Hotch

"It wouldn't be JJ if she didn't." Spencer

Both small boys started laughing feeling the babies kick.

"I want to make sure that we have plenty of room in the living room." JJ looking at Will

"What else is going on?" Garcia

"I am not coming back to work after I have the babies." JJ

"What does that have to do with us moving couches so that we can enjoy your company?" Morgan

"I don't want everyone to make a big deal just because of me." JJ

"You're leaving the BAU not this family and we will make a big deal about you if we want to." Emily, repeating JJ's words to her when Emily left.

"Emily's right. The three of you will be pampered." Garcia

"Henry and Luke will be watched, so the only thing Will and you have to worry about is those two babies." Beth

"Okay. I get it." JJ

"So let's get everything loaded up and headed to the house. Jen, I am going to the bags we packed." Sandy, she also needed to get the baby stuff.

"Okay" JJ

The older boys came running down the stair, while the guys started out to the garage.


	3. Chapter 3

The firewood was loaded into the truck, Sandy had brought JJ and Will's bags down stairs, and JJ had her boys bring down their bags.

"Ladies it is starting to snow." Rossi as he walked back into the house. The rest of the men following him in.

"The boys need their coats on and then we can leave." Emily

"Jen, you and the boys can go with your mom. Rossi and I will take the truck." Will

"Okay." JJ answered, she was starting to get tired

"Boys come get your coats all." Garcia yelled

Seven of the little boys came downstairs; Jason, Ross and Marc were already getting their coats on.

JJ helped Luke get his coat on while Will went and got hers, each of the other parents made sure their kids had on their coats on.

"Pull in the garage and unload the kids and then we will unload everything else." Rossi

"Both the trucks should fit into the garage, if we need to move my car out we can." Sandy

"Okay all coats are on. Let's get loaded up." Emily

"Mom can you get the boys into the car, while I get my coat on?" JJ asked

"Yeah, come on boys." Sandy

Will helped JJ up and put her coat on.

"Try to close your eyes in the car." Will told her lowly

"These two are moving around to much for that." JJ

"You have already had to much movement for today." Will

"When we get to the house, I will rest. I promise these two are staying where they are for a couple of weeks." JJ

"Come on." Will

/

The half an hour drive took an extra forty five minutes due to everyone being out trying to get ready for the storm. JJ had her eyes clothes when they pulled up to the house.

"Nana can we play in the snow?" Luke asked looking out the window

"Maybe but first we have to get everyone's stuff in the house." Sandy

"Momma can you play with us?" Luke

"No, I need to rest for your brother and sister. But I am sure daddy and Henry will." JJ

"I will play with you Luke and so will everyone else." Henry

"Thank you" Luke smiling

"Jen, you feel okay." Sandy asked

"Yes, just tired and they are moving a lot." JJ

"That's a good sign." Sandy

"It just makes it hard to rest." JJ

"When you get out go to the couch, I'll get the boys and bags." Sandy

"Would you be upset if I went to the room that Will and I have stayed in?" JJ asked

"Absolutely not. I just don't want you to stay in there the whole time." Sandy as she pulled into the garage.

Before JJ could answer Will opened her door.

"Give me a minute." JJ told him

"Take your time Cher." Will

Will helped Luke get out of the car and grabbed some of the bags. He handed the bags to Beth and put Luke in the house.

"We can unload the rest of the car while JJ is resting." Morgan

"I can get out in a minute." JJ told them

"Sit there for as long as you need. Getting up only gets worse, I know." Emily told her

"Thanks" JJ smiling at her

"Will she wants to lay in the bed." Sandy told him

"In the room we stay in?" Will asked

"Yeah." Sandy

"I'm ready." JJ told Emily

"Okay. Will she's ready." Emily

Will and Emily helped JJ out of the car and in the house taking her straight to the bedroom.

"I'll be back. Emily can you stay here." Will asked

"Of course." Emily

/

In the garage

"Okay, let's get everything out of the rest of the cars." Hotch

"Dad can Henry and I help?" Jack asked

"We have it out here. But if you two can keep your brothers and cousins occupied it would help a lot." Hotch

"They want to play outside, can we play in the front yard." Henry

"I don't think that's a problem." Hotch looking at the other men

"Just make sure you stay out of the way of the cars being moved." Will coming back out

"Take the smaller boys to the side yard." Sandy

"Okay nana." Jack and Henry

/

Sandy, Garcia and Beth started putting some of the food in the kitchen while the guys carried in the bags and totes.

"I am going to keep some of the coolers in the garage; it is cold enough for them to stay out there." Rossi

"We are going to start making some lunch." Beth

"Everyone pick a room and put their bags in there. The boys stuff can go either in the playroom or the rooms the Henry and Luke have here." Sandy

"If we stack the totes up against the wall they will be easy to get to." Emily walking back in the room.

"Where's JJ?" Garcia asked

"She is finally asleep but will be ready to eat when she wakes up." Emily

"Is there something she is not allowed to have?" Beth asked

"No, the doctor said high carb diet and rest. The babies both need to gain more wait." Will told them

"How small are they?" Sandy asked

"Baby A which is the boy weighs almost five pounds, but Baby B the little girl is just over four pounds. She wants them both as close to five pounds as possible." Will

"Lots of pasta I can do that." Rossi

"Bread, potatoes, and rice." Sandy

"With JJ's record we have about two weeks to get those babies up to five pounds." Garcia

"Where are the boys?" Emily asked

"Outside playing in the snow, I should go get them." Morgan

"I'll help you." Spencer

"Hey mom, where do you want the boys from lunch?" Penelope asked

Sandy shook her head, Penelope had been calling her mom for a long time now and all the kids call her nana but it was still funny to hear sometimes.

"We can sit them all at the table for right now. After we all eat we can figure everything else out." Sandy

/

All the boys came in the house; they were wet from the snow.

"It's sticking pretty well already, probably two inches already." Morgan

"Let's get the boys out of the wet clothes." Emily

Emily and Morgan took their three boys into the room with their bags; Spencer took Jason; Aaron took his three boys to where their bags were; and Will took Luke and Henry to their room.

/

"Henry when you get done come back out here for a minute." Will told him as he got Luke clothes out.

"Okay dad" Henry

"Luke here's your clothes strip down and put the new ones on." Will

"Dad where's momma?" Luke

"She's sleeping." He told him Luke was worried about JJ, he could look at him and tell.

"What's going on dad?" Henry

"I wanted to check in with the two of you, it's been a crazy day." Will

"We're okay." Henry

"Okay. The doctor told us that momma needs to rest a lot until she has the babies, that means she needs to rest and can't get up and down to chase you both around. While we are here it is extremely important that you listen to not only me and mommy but nana and grandpa plus your aunts and uncles." Will

"Does that mean momma can't read our stories?" Luke asked

"She can read to you but she can't get up to get you drinks or break up fights. If you need someone to get you something ask me first." Will

"Okay, I can do that." Luke

"Go see if lunch is ready, I am going to check on momma." Will

"Hey, I was coming to get you three lunch is ready." Sandy

"I am going to check on Jen. Do you care to take the boys?" Will

"Nope, let's go." Sandy

/

Will walked into the bedroom.

"Emily said you were sleeping." Will

"I was then I think our daughter decided to use my insides as a soccer ball." JJ looking up at him

"She's already your daughter. Are you hungry?" Will sitting on the bed next to her

"You better hope that she doesn't act like me. Do you know what they fixed?" JJ

"No, they asked what you were allowed to have. Dave said something about pasta." Will

"I was thinking both Henry and Luke have our dad's names as there middle names. I would like for this boys middle name to be David." JJ

"All three boys will be named after their grandfathers; I don't have any problem with that. I was thinking that we should try to find a way to name her after our moms." Will

"Okay. What was your mom's middle name?" JJ as she was sitting up

"Isabella." Will helping her up

"Isabella Grace, what do you think?" JJ asked

"I like it, now we need a boy's name." Will

"Let me eat and then we can talk." JJ laughing

"Anything you want Cher." Will


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile on this one, I will be updating it more.**

JJ and Will walked out into the living room.

"Something smells good." JJ

"Sit down and I'll fix you a plate." Will

"Thanks" JJ as she sat down next to Sandy on the couch.

"Did you get any rest?" Sandy

"A little but then they decided to start playing soccer or football." JJ giving her mom a small smile.

"Remember movement is a good thing." Sandy

"I know." JJ

"Here you go." Will handing her the plate of food.

"Thanks. Have the boys been good?" JJ

"Of course." Emily

"You say that even when they aren't" JJ

"Morgan's sons have your sons beat on any day." Emily shaking her head.

"They were being good before we came here." Morgan

"This is true." Emily

/

"Guys, we need to figure everything out." Garcia

"How much snow has already fallen?" JJ

"I would say at least five inches of snow, when we brought the boys in." Spencer

"Yeah, well that was the good news." Garcia

"What's the bad news?" Hotch

"I just checked the weather on my computer; they are now calling for ice on top of the snow." Garcia

"That is definitely going to change a lot of things." Beth

"Not to much, the generators will still work and I have plenty of gas stored in the room we kept locked downstairs to keep them going." Dave

"Yeah but we shouldn't use the generators all the time, this many people we could run out of gas." Hotch

"Isn't there a kitchen down stairs?" JJ

"Yeah, but it's an old one." Dave

"But the stove is a wood burning stove." Sandy

"I am confused you want us to cook downstairs and then bring it up here." Emily

"No, well that wasn't what I was thinking. The basement is huge and has two fireplaces we could all stay down there." JJ

"It has three fireplaces, plus the stove would send off heat." Sandy

"What about a bed for JJ to relax in and for naps?" Beth

"There are three bedrooms down there, I know one has a fireplace and the other one should be warmed by the stove." Sandy

"The back is covered as well; we could put a bunch of wood down there to start off with and only come up and get more if we need too." Dave

"All the coolers could go back there too." Morgan

"I am throwing this out there just because I am staring at ten little boys, I thought we were going to put them down there when they got bored." Emily

"The third room is big enough for them to play in." Dave

"It would be easier to block off any areas that have cold air coming in and to keep the heat down there." Spencer

"Not that I can help a lot." JJ started before being interrupted

"At all." Will and Rossi

"I can't get up; I can still help with the boys when I am awake. Anyway, if someone made a couple batches of soup now; we could just warm it up on the stove down stair and that could be lunch or dinners." JJ

"We have the stuff in the refrigerator to make both vegetable and chili, enough for everyone." Sandy

"Do you still have the charcoal grill? Morgan

"Yeah and we grabbed the one from JJ and Wills, we can use them." Dave

"Are we all in agreement moving downstairs would be the best thing?" Will asked

Everyone nodded in agreement

"After we eat start moving things downstairs." Hotch

/

"How are we going to keep the boys entertained why we do all this?" Garcia

"Easy." JJ before taking another bite

"I hope you're planning on explaining." Hotch

"They help." JJ

"I know she has officially lost her mind now." Morgan

"No, I haven't. Listen to my suggestion. Jack and Henry are old enough to help with some of the stuff. Let them take the grills down, neither one of them are heavy and they could even carry the totes down. Chris, Matthew, Brandon and Luke can carry the bags down and all the games. The three smaller boys can stay with me and color or read." JJ

"That would actually work." Hotch

"They can also carry down the plates and bowls." Sandy smiling at JJ

"How did you come up with that?" Morgan

"You grew up in Chicago, did you not get snow storms?" JJ

"Yeah we did." Morgan confused

"Remember I am the youngest of five and grew up in Pennsylvania; we always had something to do during a snow storm." JJ looking at Sandy

"Unless your name is Jennifer and you played the I am the baby card ." Sandy

"Hey it worked until I was like ten or eleven and I hate those basement stairs." JJ laughing

"It's what you guys used to do." Emily

"Yes" JJ

"I'll start the chili when I am done and if someone can start the vegetable soup." Sandy

"I can help." Beth

"Anything else we can think of food wise, to make first." Will

"Yeah, can you please get me a little more of this." JJ

"Since it's your fault anyway that she can't move." Morgan laughing

"That's why they don't what me to carry a gun." JJ

"Yes, I'll get you some more." Will

"We have lunchmeat and bread." Emily

"We could make pancakes and French toast and then just have to warm them up." Garcia

"We could also do small quick things like tuna salad or chicken salad." JJ

"I can make those while you are cooking the soups, I just need to boil eggs." Garcia

"Sounds like we have a plan for food." Spencer

"Mom, do we get to help?" Henry

"Yes, but you have to wait until you're told by an adult to help." JJ

"When get everything down there we will figure out where all the mattress can go." Dave

"Is everyone done?" Emily

"Yeah" Spencer

"Then let's get a move on it." Emily

/

Will, Hotch and Rossi took Henry and Jack to the garage and showed them how to carry the grills, while they started grabbing firewood, Morgan and Spencer started getting the mattress out of the bedrooms, sitting them in the hall, Emily went downstairs to direct everyone. Sandy, Beth, and Penelope had started cooking; JJ told had the other boys put in a movie until they could help.

"What are you two doing?" JJ looking at Henry and Jack.

"Grandpa Dave said to wait before we went back into the garage." Jack

"Don't we still have the red sled here?" Henry asked

"It should be in the garage but it's to cold for you to be out in the snow." Sandy

"I don't want to play in the snow. Wouldn't it be easier to put the firewood in that and then drag it to the top of the steps." Henry

"I told you he was my son." JJ as the other men came up.

"Who are you taking credit for?" Will

"Henry. Tell them your idea." JJ looking at her oldest son.

"To put the firewood in our plastic sled and then bring the sled to the top of the steps." Henry

"We are getting out smarted by a nine year old." Hotch

"There should be two sleds out there." Sandy laughing

"Let's try it." Will

/

"When can we help?" Chris

"Go ask your Uncle Morgan if you boys can start getting stuff out of the bedrooms and then come back here and tell me what he says." JJ

Chris took off running down the hall, Sandy set down next to JJ.

"You look tired." Sandy

"I've closed my eyes a couple of times sitting here." JJ

"Jen, go lay down. I'll help you in there and I am done I can watch the small boys." Sandy

"Mom I feel bad for not doing anything." JJ whispered

Before Sandy could answer, Chris came back to them.

"Aunt JJ, he said we could get in the play room." Chris

"Okay. Luke, Matthew, and Brandon please come here." JJ

The other three boys came to stand in front of her.

"I need the four of you to go to the playroom and get the electronic toys you all brought plus the board games and carefully take them down stairs to Emily. No running or fighting and watch out for everyone else. Do all four of you understand?" JJ

"Yes" Chris

"When you are done come find me or nana." JJ

"Okay mom." Luke

"Back to you." Sandy

"Mom you know me." JJ

"I do and your only job is to keep those babies where they are for as long as possible." Sandy

"Okay, I need to go to bathroom and then lay down." JJ

"I'll go with you until you get settled. Penelope, could you come watch the boys?" Sandy

"What's wrong?" Will dragging one of the sleds.

Hotch and Rossi stopped right behind him.

"Nothing, I am going to go lay in the bed and mom was going to help me." JJ

"I have the boys." Garcia

"I have Jen." Sandy looking at Will

"Both of you can help me up." JJ


	5. Chapter 5

JJ laid in the bed, Sandy sat down next to her.

"Do the two of you have names picked out?" Sandy

"We have a girl's name but not a boy's name." JJ

"Do I get a hint?" Sandy

"Not yet, I want to have both names picked out before we say anything." JJ, rubbing her stomach.

"They are going to keep their mom very busy. Is that why you are leaving the BAU?" Sandy

"No, I had actually talked to Will about it before I found out I was pregnant, but then Dave said he was retiring and I didn't want the team down two members but now with two babies it seems right." JJ

"You know that I am proud of you." Sandy

"Thanks mom." JJ yawning.

"Get some sleep, I'll check on you in a little bit." Sandy as she got up to leave the room.

/

It took the group two hours to get all the firewood, coolers, totes, bags, and mattress down to the basement. Emily had everything organized and all the boys were now in the third bedroom playing.

"We should bring down the loveseat in the living room; if we put it on that far wall we still have plenty of room." Emily

"I was thinking that room the boys are playing in is big enough to lay the mattress down at night and we could all sleep in there." Beth

"If we close the door and start the fireplace it should stay pretty warm." Spencer

"Gives us more room out here to eat." Sandy

"Let's go ahead and bring the couch and loveseat down." Rossi

"After that I'll check on JJ, she may be ready to come down at that point." Will

"I'll get some snacks ready and we can just do one of the soups for dinner." Garcia

"I'll help with snacks." Beth

"Will, do you want me to go check on JJ?" Emily

"If you don't mind." Will

"No problem." Emily, as she went up the stairs.

"Go get what you need to done, I have the boys." Sandy

The men went up the stairs.

/

Emily knocked on the bedroom door

"JJ" she whispered opening it a little.

"Come in." JJ as she was trying to sit up.

"Will wanted me to check on you while they are moving the couch." Emily walking further into the room.

"I need to go to the bathroom again and can't seem to get up." JJ

Emily looked at JJ and started to worry, she was pale, a little to pale for Emily.

"Do you feel alright?" Emily

"No, kind of lite headed and really need to go to the bathroom. Why?" JJ

"Your pale and if you're already lite headed I am getting Will to help me, do not move." Emily as she walked back on the door.

Emily went quickly into the living room hearing the men talking.

"Em, what's wrong?" Morgan seeing the look on her face.

"Probably nothing and no one panic. Soencer will you calmly go get Sandy and Will, I need you to help with JJ." Emily

"Why do you need Sandy?" Dave

"JJ's pale and said she felt lite headed. It's probably just her sugar levels but I would prefer Sandy look at her and I need Will to help me because she has two babies laying on her bladder." Emily

"Okay, come on." Will looking at Emily.

"I'll get Sandy." Morgan, he knew that he would be calmer than Spencer.

/

Morgan made his way back down stairs; all the women were standing in the kitchen.

"Where's the couch?" Garcia

"It's on its way. Momma Sandy, we need you up here for just a minute." Morgan

"Something wrong?" Beth

"No, just a question." Morgan

"You are lying Morgan." Garcia

"No, I am not." Morgan

"Ladies everything is fine, do not worry the boys." Sandy, noticing Henry and Jack standing in the door way.

"Boys, snacks will be done in a little bit." Beth

"Come on Morgan." Sandy

When they got to the top of the stop, Morgan told Sandy why Emily had wanted her.

"Get me some Orange Juice and toast." Sandy told him as she went towards her bedroom

/

Will and Emily entered the bedroom.

"I must look really bad." JJ looking at Will.

"Cher, you're beautiful." Will

"Right. Emily says I am pale and you look like you seen a ghost." JJ

"Let's get you to the bathroom." Emily laughing

"Thank you." JJ

Will and Emily went to each side of her slowly pulling her to her feet.

"Wait a minute." JJ feeling sick.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Will

"I felt sick, it's gone now." JJ, starting to worry herself.

"One step at a time." Emily

They slowly made their way to the bathroom, once inside.

"I don't need an audience; I'll yell when I am done." JJ

"Okay, I'll wait outside the door." Emily

"Sorry, you're stuck with me." Will

"Did everything get moved down stairs?" JJ asked

"Yes, and now I am not sure I want to move you that far." Will

"The three of us will be fine, by the way Nathan or Kaleb." JJ, trying to take his mind of her.

"I like them both." Will

"Pick one." JJ

"Jen, first I want to make sure the three of you are all right." Will concerned.

"Will, they need names no matter what." JJ as she washed her hands.

"Stubborn. Kaleb David or Nathan David, I think Nathan sounds better." Will

"Okay, Isabella and Nathan. Get Emily." JJ

Emily came back in and they helped JJ to the bed as both Sandy and Morgan came in. Dave, Hotch and Spencer had moved into the doorway.

"Mom, I am fine." JJ

"Sweetheart, you look like a corpse. Let me check your sugar levels." Sandy

"With what?" JJ

"Chicken, you have given birth twice and are getting ready to do it again, yet a needle scares you." Sandy as she shook her head.

"Your point." JJ

"If you don't let her check you out, I am going to let Morgan stick you with the needle." Dave from the doorway.

"Give me your hand." Sandy looking at Emily.

"Do they have names yet?" Emily

"Yes." JJ

"Do we get to know them? I don't know about everyone else but I don't like just say the babies or them." Emily

"It's up to Jen." Will

"If I tell all of you and Garcia is not here it will get ugly." JJ

"Morgan, bring me the orange juice and the toast. Jen you need to drink and eat all this." Sandy

"Why?" JJ

"Your sugar levels are to low. We just need to watch how often you eat, no more going hours without anything." Sandy

"They are going to be okay?" Will

"Yes, I will check her level again in an hour or two and then after dinner and in the morning." Sandy

"That's a lot of needles." JJ

"And you will be fine. Let's get you down stairs." Will

Emily laughed at JJ's face.

"Seems like a long walk doesn't it." Emily

"Yeah, I am pretty sure I could just stay here." JJ

Will, Hotch, and Morgan looked at each other.

"Who said you had to walk?" Hotch coming in the room

"What are you talking about?" JJ

"JJ, put your arm around my neck." Morgan

"Now mine." Will

"The three of you have lost your minds." JJ

"No, they haven't I'll walk in front of you." Dave

"Hello, I am pregnant." JJ trying to protest.

"That's why we are being extra careful." Morgan as he and Will lift her.

"JJ, I am supporting your back. Everything is fine." Hotch

"I wish I had pictures of this." Emily

"Me too." Sandy

They watched the men carefully walk down the hall and slowly going down the stairs carrying JJ


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, it's been a couple of days since I have updated anything. My work schedule is crazy, I am off for the next couple days I am going to update all stories and answer messages.**

Garcia and Beth watched the men carry JJ down the stairs, before sitting her on the couch.

"Why are you carrying mom?" Henry asked

"She didn't feel well and your dad and uncles though that it would be easier on her." Sandy

Henry looked at JJ concerned.

"Buddy, I am fine. They were just being way to overprotective." JJ smiling at him.

"Okay." Henry still not sure.

"Henry snacks are almost ready. Could you and Jack help the younger boys wash their hands?" Garcia

"Yes, Aunt Pen." Henry walking to the playroom.

"Thank you." JJ looking at Garcia.

"You're Welcome. Now what happened?" Garcia

"Jen's sugar level was low." Will

"I am fine." JJ protesting.

Will shook his head at his wife; he knew she didn't want to be fussed over.

"Guys we need the couches or you get to referee the fights." Emily

"They would only encourage the fights." Beth

"That is very true." Garcia

"Yes, but then they would have to deal with JJ and none of them like dealing with JJ." Emily

"Let's go guys, but Em that won't work after she has those babies." Morgan.

"Right because none of you were afraid of her before she became pregnant." Emily

No one answered Emily and all the men went back up the stairs. Henry came back out of the playroom and sat next to JJ.

"Let's finish getting the snacks ready." Sandy

"Henry what's wrong?" JJ talking lowly.

"Nothing." He told her

"Buddy you can talk to me about anything." JJ

"Are you and the babies really okay?" Henry

"Yes, I hadn't eaten in a while because I was sleeping and had started to feel sick but your daddy and Aunt Em and nana made sure we were okay." JJ

"Luke is worried too. Can we sit with you when we eat?" Henry

"Yes, you both can. If it will make both of you feel better I will ask daddy to sit with us too." JJ, she had almost forgot how sensitive both of her sons were.

"Yeah, that would help." Henry

"Okay. Are the younger boys done washing their hands?" JJ

"Almost." Henry

"Can you please go finish helping Jack? I promise we are okay." JJ

"Yeah." Henry getting up.

JJ watched him walked into the playroom.

"He okay." Emily

"Yeah, he is worried about me. Luke and him both want to sit with me and Will when we eat." JJ explaining.

"He is so sweet. When do we get to find out the babies names?" Emily

"I'll tell everyone when we are eating." JJ laughing

/

Everyone was sitting in the main room of the basement talking and laughing and enjoying the small sandwiches that the women made.

"I heard a rumor that we may get to find out baby names." Penelope announced.

"Who told you that?" JJ

"A little bird did and why do you always insist on waiting until the last minute tell us what you are naming your babies." Penelope

"Henry told you Luke's name for about five months." Will smiling.

"You are not funny." Penelope

"Do you want to tell them?" JJ looking at Will.

"It's up to you." Will

JJ looked over at the boys and then smiled at Will, who nodded his head. JJ leaned over to Henry.

"Do you want to tell everyone one of the babies' names?" JJ whispered in his ear.

"Yes." Henry

"Ask your brother if he wants to." She whispered back.

Will watched Henry whisper into Luke's ear.

"Yes please." Luke

"Both of you come here." JJ she whispered the little boys name to Henry.

"After your brother tells them I will tell you the other name." JJ told Luke

"Okay." Luke

"Henry your Aunt Em and Pen might bust if you don't tell them soon." Morgan

"What was it again mom?" Henry turning to look at JJ smiling.

"Henry." Emily

"Nathan" Henry told them.

Luke jumped up next JJ, ready for his name. JJ whispered it the little girl's name to him, she knew he was up to something.

"Luke it's your turn." Will

"What is your sister name going to be?" Sandy asked

Luke stood there for a minute.

"I don't want to tell anyone else." As he sat back down and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Luke James, you better tell." Sandy

"Okay. Her name is Isabella." Before he started laughing.

"If you are done eating, please go play for a little bit." Will told all the boys.

Henry looked at JJ.

"I'm fine go play." JJ

"Okay" Henry as all the older boys went into the play room.

"What are their full names?" Beth asked

"Where did those names come from?" Emily

"Nathan is one of the boy's names we both agreed on. Isabella is my mom's middle name. " Will

"Nathan David and Isabella Grace." JJ smiling at Dave and Sandy.

"Jen" Dave started before she interrupted him.

"All our boys will have their grandfather's names as middle names and Isabella has mom's middle name." JJ explaining more.

"So they next one you have gets named after his uncles right?" Morgan

"I know that there is at least one gun in this house." JJ looking at Morgan.

"You wouldn't really shoot me would you?" Morgan

"Yes and for the record these are my last two. I am not having anymore." JJ

"At least you're getting a girl." Emily

"Any of you are more than welcome to try for another one or not try." JJ

"Not try?" Spencer asked

"We were not trying." Will

"And got two more." JJ laughing

"Thank you but no thank you. I think I'll just borrow Isabella." Emily

"I will second that." Beth

"Me too. But do you know what I just realized." Garcia

'What's that?" Sandy

"Other than Jack and Henry, this is the first time in a long there has only been one person pregnant." Garcia

"Are you making an announcement?" Emily

"Nope. Jason has enough cousins to never feel like an only child." Garcia

"Speaking of his cousins before to much longer they are going to start fighting with each other." Emily

"This is true. We are going to have to find something else for them to do." Beth

"Why don't we try to watch movies tonight after dinner, if the lights are still on?" JJ yawning.

"That might work if you didn't look like you were ready to sleep now." Will

"I am not tired more restless then anything." JJ

"And about to be mad." Sandy getting up.

"Why?" Beth asked,

"I need to check her sugar level." Sandy watching JJ make a face.

/

Luke come running back into the room as Sandy was getting ready to stick JJ.

"Mommy" Luke yelled

"Inside voice please." JJ wincing when her finger was pricked.

"Tell Henry and Jack they are wrong." Luke

"About what?" Will

"They said that Santa couldn't get through the storm and we wouldn't be getting any presents because he won't know where we are." Luke upset.

They all looked at each other; they all knew that neither Jack nor Henry believed in Santa.

"Luke first the storm will be over with by Christmas and we will all be back home." JJ hoping she was right.

"But it's only a week away." Luke

"I can promise you that if you are still here Santa will be able to find you and you will have presents." Dave promised his grandson.

"Grandpa better watch it." Emily mumbled.

"Luke please go ask Henry to come here." Will

"And Jack" Hotch, knowing Chris would be next to be yelling about something.

"Okay" Luke as he walked out of the room.

"How exactly are you going to make Santa come?" Emily looking at Dave.

"Don't worry about that." Dave smiling

JJ looked at Sandy, hoping to get an answer before Henry came back into the room.

"Still a little low but much better then where it was." Sandy smiling.

"What do I do different?" JJ

"Nothing, we just keep making sure it doesn't drop again." Sandy

/

"Dad, Luke said you wanted us." Jack walking in the room.

Henry was right behind.

"Yes, I need to talk to you." Hotch

"Henry you too. Both of you need to listen." Will

"We all know that you boys are going to get bored and we are also aware that there is going to be fights." Hotch started

"But the two of you are the oldest and you need to set example for the younger boys. Please do not start fights." Will

"Dad we weren't we were telling him the truth." Henry protested.

"Henry William you knew that your brother was going to get upset and that it wasn't nice to tell him that." JJ giving him the mom look.

"We didn't mean to make him upset Aunt JJ." Jack

"We just didn't want them to be disappointed if we were still here." Henry

"We will worry about Christmas if we need too." Hotch

"Until then we don't need you two adding to the fighting." Will

"Okay" Jack

"Thank you." Beth

"Please go apologize to Luke." JJ

"Yes mom." Henry

/

They all watched the boys walk back into the bedroom.

"We didn't think about Christmas." Garcia

"No we didn't. Do we really think that we going to be here that long?" Beth

"Depends on how much snow and ice we actually get." Spencer

"What do you mean?" JJ

"If we get as much snow as they are predicting and ice on top of that it could close the roads for a while, and we are further out it could take some time to get home." Spencer explaining more.

"We have presents here for all the boys. Santa will be here." Dave told the parents.

"Can I bring up the next pressing issue?" Emily

"What's the next issue?" Morgan confused.

"JJ could go into labor." Emily

"Emily has a point both Luke and Henry was born early and with twins it is more likely." Garcia

"We can't predict when I am going to have these babies so worry about it now doesn't do any good." JJ

"No we can't but having a plan wouldn't be a bad idea." Sandy

"I am not having these babies anywhere but a hospital." JJ

"Are you telling them that?" Will asked

"Yes" JJ

"Jen do not get upset it doesn't help you or Nathan and Isabella. All I am saying that if it does happen we should be prepared." Sandy explained.

"I can't go through labor with the boys in the next room. They are both already worried about me that would scare them." JJ

"I promise the boys will be okay." Will

"Can we please just decide which movie we are going to watch with the kids?" JJ

"Okay, we won't talk about it anymore." Emily, seeing her how upset her friend was getting.

"Thank you." JJ

"Should we ask the boys what they want to watch?" Beth

"It will probably make things easier." Sandy

The adults picked three movies and then let the boys decide which one they were going to watch first. Emily and Morgan sat one couch with three boys, Hotch and Beth did the same with their kids, Garcia and Spencer sat with Jason on the loveseat; while JJ and Will sat with Henry. Luke decided he wanted to sit with his grandparents while watching the movies.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later

They had all stopped counting the fights between the boys; when Emily came up with what everyone thought was a good idea.

"What if we use the third bedroom as family time?" Emily announced after breaking up a fight between Matthew and Luke.

"Explain please." Beth

"I think part of the fighting is that none of the boys can talk to us without everyone hearing. So, what if we used the third bedroom so that each of us can have family time with our kids." Emily suggested.

"That's a really good idea." Spencer

"It might just work. Does anyone know how much snow has actually fallen?" JJ asked. She knew bed rest wasn't going to fun to begin with but now she didn't just have Will fussing over her, now she had eight other people fussing over her.

"It's just below the window on the sunroom and Garcia said rain tonight." Hotch told her.

"We should try Emily's idea but Will and I can use the room I have been sleeping in." JJ

"I agree that we should try it." Beth

"Before we do that and because the boys are playing nice right now, we have a couple other things we need to talk about." Dave announced.

"What's on your mind?" Morgan

Dave shook his head before answering.

"First with all the snow and then ice we need to clean off the roofs, it could be to much of both especially on the sunrooms roof. Second, we do need to talk about Christmas." He told the group.

"All the guys can go out and clean off the roofs." Will

"How cold is it out there?" Sandy

"About 20 degrees." Garcia answered.

Emily and JJ looked at each other knowing that the guys on the roof could end up extremely bad.

"It has to be done." Morgan looking between the two women.

"I am thinking off all the ways this could go really bad." Emily

"If Beth and JJ agree we could always take Jack and Henry and put them on the roof for the sunroom." Spencer.

JJ heard the start of a fight before the rest of them.

"You could probably take the seven oldest boys and put them on the roof." JJ mumbled.

Emily and Beth both started laughing when they heard the fighting.

"We could take them out, not that I think they will stay out there for long. But I'll go out with them." Beth

"I'll go to as long as no one minds keeping Ross." Emily

"Ross, Marc and Jason can stay with me. Then again I am ready to go out at this point." JJ told them.

"Nice try. Who is climbing on the actual roof?" Sandy

"Will, Hotch and I can." Morgan

"Sounds like a plan to me." Will

"Now Christmas." Dave started before Luke came out.

Luke went straight to JJ ignoring everyone else.

"I only want to know three things." JJ looking at him.

"Okay" Luke confused

"Are you fighting with your brother?" JJ

"No" he told her.

"Is this worth you going in the other room and staying while most of your cousins and Henry get to do something fun and you don't." she asked

"Something fun?" Luke

"Yes or no." JJ

"No" he replied

"Is anyone hurt or bleeding?" she asked, realizing she turned into her mom.

"No" he replied

"Then go apologize and stop fighting please." JJ

Luke turned around and went back into the playroom.

"I have officially turned into Mom." JJ shaking her head.

"It was going to happen." Sandy laughing at her.

/

"Okay Christmas is five days away." Dave started again.

"We have three presents for each boys that would have been from Dave and me, plus I think I have most of the big gifts from each of you. Do you want them all wrapped and given to the boys from Santa?" Sandy asked.

"I think that's what would be best. Chris and Luke both really think they are getting all there presents here." Beth

"And we all shopped for the bigger presents together, so we know what those are." Garcia

"Are we going decorate?" JJ asked

"Yes, we could get the stuff down tomorrow and do it tomorrow night. I just don't think the lights would be a good idea if we lose power." Sandy.

"Em, Morgan you both okay with that?" Will asked

"I'm fine with it." Morgan

"Me too." Emily

/

Beth and Emily took the boys outside when the guys went out. Sandy, Garcia and JJ stayed in with the three smaller boys, who were all coloring pictures.

"Penelope, do you and Spencer have any Christmas traditions?" Sandy asked

"He didn't have a normal childhood because of his mom but the one thing she did with him every Christmas Eve was read the Night before Christmas to him. He now read's it to Jason and me." She told them.

"JJ, what about you and Will?" Garcia asked

"Usually the day before Christmas Eve we watch all the Christmas shows." JJ answered, noticing Sandy's face.

"Will's mom did it with him and we all know that my husband is easy going but our first Christmas together he insisted on it and the next year we had Henry and we watched them with him, we have done it ever since." She explained more.

"Do either of you know if the other's do anything special?" Sandy asked

"I am honestly not sure; I would assume they both do." Garcia

"Why?" JJ asked

"With all of us being together I thought it would be nice if we could at least do something normal for each family." Sandy explained.

"What about you and Dave?" Garcia, hearing some of the boys upstairs.

"That didn't last long." JJ

"Usually everyone is here for dinner on Christmas Eve and then we get up early Christmas morning to go to Jens before the boys wake up." Sandy

Matthew and Brandon came down the stairs, Emily following behind.

"Boys go change out of the wet clothes and then come back in here please." Emily told them.

"Yes mom." Matthew

"Everything okay?" JJ asked after the boys went into the room.

"Yeah, they were fighting with each other. I am going to change quickly and then I'll be back out." Emily as she walked into the second bedroom.

"I am surprised the rest of them are still out there." Garcia

"Will is going to have to drag Henry and Luke in. They would freeze before admitting they were cold." JJ

"Just like their mom." Sandy

"Who is?" Emily walking back in.

"Henry and Luke." Sandy

"Emily, do you and Morgan have any Christmas traditions?" JJ asked

"We combined my favorite thing about Christmas and his mom's tradition." Emily laughing.

"Tell us." Garcia

"Morgan always did the string popcorn for decoration and they did it on Christmas Eve and I loved that my dad kept the fireplace on all night. So we pop the popcorn over the fireplace and then string it." Emily smiling as her oldest two boys came back in the room.

"How much is left outside?" Garcia

"Not much. The guys were coming off the roof and Henry, Jack and Spencer had the sunroom roof cleaned off. They should be in soon, I am going to take the boys into the other bedroom for a little bit." Emily

"Go spend time with your boys." JJ smiling at her.

"Ross come with mommy." Emily looking at her youngest son.

"Me coloring." He replied a little confused.

"You can finish in a little bit." She told him

"Okay mommy." He got up and ran to Emily.

Emily and three boys went into the third bedroom.

"PG, You can take Jason in the room I have been in if you want to." JJ told her.

"Thanks, I think I will when he gets done coloring." Garcia told her.

/

The rest of the men and kids come in about five minutes later. Will changed the boys before Reid, Penelope and Jason went into the second bedroom. Hotch, Beth, Jack, Chris and Marc went into the playroom.

"Why is everyone in different rooms?" Luke asked

"So they could spend time with their families." Will explained.

"But we are all family." Luke confused.

"You are right but you know how sometimes you like spending time with just me and daddy or nana and Grandpa. That's what they are doing." JJ explained.

"So we are spending time together like they are." He asked

"Yes." JJ

"What would you like to do?" Henry asked

"Can we play cards?" Luke

"Sure. Does anyone else want to play?" Henry

"How about you and me beat Luke and grandpa?" Sandy, looking at JJ.

"You can't be us." Luke jumping up.

"Inside voice please." JJ, rubbing her stomach.

"Sorry." Luke

Sandy and Dave started playing cards with the boys; Will sat on the couch next to JJ.

"What is that face for?" he asked

"They are not moving as much today." She told him a little worried.

"Maybe they are giving you a break." He told her

"I am worried. There is no way they are big enough." She admitted.

"Cher, everything is going to be okay. Nathan and Isabella are going to have your strength." He tried to reassure her.

"Maybe we should have a plan." JJ

"When everyone comes back out, we will figure out one. You can't worry it's not good for any of you." Will told her.

"Hey mom, you know what would be really cool." Luke interrupting his parents.

"What's that?" JJ asked

"If Nathan and Isabella were here for Christmas." He told her.

"You do know that you are not going be able to play with them at first." Henry looking at him.

"Duh, I remember when Ross was first born." Luke

"Don't be rude to your brother. Nathan and Isabella will be a little different than Ross." Will

"Why?" he asked

"First they are going to be little and second they are going home with us." JJ

"And babies cry a lot." Henry

"I still think it would be cool if they were here for Christmas." Luke

"Buddy they need to stay in my belly longer so that they can get bigger." JJ


	8. Chapter 8

Emily, Morgan, Matthew, Brandon, and Ross

"I really want to play with Henry and Jack." Brandon told his parents.

"First the way the two of you acted outside was crazy and you both should be in corners until dinner. Second both Henry and Jack are spending time with their parents." Emily told Brandon.

"Boys, we all need to spend time with our individual families and in a little bit we will spend time together with the rest of our family. Right now, is about the five of us spending time together." Morgan trying to explain more.

"We get it Pops." Matthew.

"Tell us what's been going on the last couple of days, besides the fighting." Emily sitting next to Ross.

"Me play." He told her proudly.

"Yes, you have." She told him smiling.

"We wrote Santa letters." Brandon told them sitting next to Morgan.

"You did? Where are they?" Morgan asked.

"Whose idea was that?" Emily asked.

"Henry's idea and Jack said we should make a map so Santa knows where we are. We even helped Ross, Jason, Luke and Marc write theirs." Brandon told them.

"Then they took them and said they were given them to Grandpa because he knows Santa Clause." Matthew finished.

"Does he really?" Brandon asked.

"Your grandpa knows lots of people, so it might be a possibility. Nana is getting the Christmas decorations down tomorrow." Emily

"Are we going to get to do the popcorn stringing?" Matthew

"Probably not this year." Morgan answered

"I think Nana is planning on having everyone do something that the other families do for Christmas." Emily told them all.

"Like what?" Brandon.

"Well, I know that Uncle Spencer reads the Night Before Christmas every year to Jason and Aunt Pen. Aunt JJ and Uncle Will watch Christmas movies all day the day before Christmas Eve with Henry and Luke. So we may be doing both of those things and then everyone will do the popcorn stringing." Emily told them

"Those things sound fun." Matthew

"They will be but that also means no fighting with each other or the other boys." Morgan

"Okay, we can do that." Brandon

"What did you guys tell Santa you wanted?" Emily asked.

"Lots of things but Jack and Henry reminded us that we may not get all our presents here. Santa may leave some of them at our house." Matthew told them

"They are right, but tell Pop and me what was on the list." Emily asked again.

"Games, books, a PS2 and the Harry Potter movies." Brandon

"The same except I want action figures." Matthew

"Ross, what about you?" Morgan

"Coloring books, movies and toys." Ross answered

"Well hopefully Santa has you three on the nice list and not the naughty list." Morgan laughing.

/

Spencer, Penelope, and Jason

"Jason are you having fun with your cousins?" Spencer asked

"Yes, we play." He told his parents.

"Tell daddy what you felt earlier." Penelope

"Babies." Jason smiling

"Whose babies?" Spencer asked

"Aunt J and Uncle Will's babies, they kicked in her belly." Jason told him.

"Oh yeah. Do you remember what the babies' names are?" Spencer

"Um Nate and Bell." Jason, thinking about it.

"Close, Nathan and Isabella. I don't think they are going to shorten them." Spencer

"Nope, Nate and Bell." Jason, being stubborn.

Penelope sat back and watcher her son and boyfriend, she loved watching this side of Spencer. It was the side of him that was the father and she realized after Jason was born that although they both loved their godchildren, he was completely different with Jason.

"Jas we have to ask Aunt JJ and Uncle Will if they are going to call the babies nicknames." Spencer told him.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"They may want us to call the babies by their full names." Penelope told him.

"But I can't say Bell's full name." Jason frowning.

"Mommy will ask them and we can help you learn to say Isabella." She told him.

"Okay, can we ask then now?" he asked both his parents.

"In just a little bit." Spencer told him.

/

Hotch, Beth, Jack, Chris, and Marc

"Dad, are we going to play going to play in the snow again?" Chris asked.

"Probably not. We are supposed to get ice tonight." Hotch answered.

"Does that mean we are going to lose power?" Jack

"We could but remember Grandpa has the backup generators and we have plenty of firewood." Beth smiling at her boys.

"We can still play right?" Chris

"Yes son, you will be able to play." Hotch shaking his head.

"How come we are the only ones in this room?" Jack asked.

"We all thought it would be nice if we spent a little time with our families." Beth explained.

"How come?" Chris asked.

"Well, we haven't been able to talk to each other without everyone being around." Hotch.

"Can we play Monopoly and talk; Marc can be on mom's team?" Jack

"Sure, Can you get the board?"" Beth asked.

"Yeah." Jack as he got up to get the game.

They sat in the room playing the game, laughing at the stories the boys were telling them. Beth was enjoying sending time with her boys and she knew Hotch was enjoying this time because it had been a long time since they had spent time together alone as a family.

/

JJ, Will, Henry, Luke, Sandy and Rossi

JJ and Will were sitting on the couch; they were watching the boys play cards with their grandparents.

"We won that hand." Luke, standing up and doing a victory dance.

"That's only one hand." Henry rolling his eyes at his brother.

JJ was laughing at Luke's dance while Will shook his head.

"More like his mom every day." Sandy mumbled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." JJ

"Not a bad thing, just remember how competitive that you was, is coming back to haunt you." Sandy.

"Was? You say that she still not competitive." Dave

"I am not that bad." JJ

"Right you're not." Will laughing

"Boys, do not listen to them." JJ

"Momma, are they teasing?" Luke confused.

"Yes but not in a mean way." She answered him.

"Daddy and you said teasing is not nice." Luke

"You are right. We shouldn't be teasing Momma." Will

"Luke, it's your turn." Henry told him

Luke played his card, smiling at Dave.

"Nice play." Dave told him.

"Thank you." Luke

"It was nice but this one is nicer." Sandy laying down her card.

"At least I know where it came from." JJ looking at Sandy.

"Grandpa, I hope you have a good card." Luke worried.

"Don't worry we can come back." Dave told him.

JJ loved watching her sons with their grandparents; it always remembered her of times with her mom and dad. She knew Will thought of his parents during times like this they were both grateful that their kids had Dave as a grandfather.

"Hey, you okay?" Will whispered to her.

"Yes, I was just thinking." JJ wincing at the same time.

Will and Sandy both noticed her wince and they both became concerned.

"What was that?" Sandy

"A kick to the kidneys and it was comfortable." JJ

"Are you sure?" Will, not wanting to worry the boys.

"Yes, I am kind of glad one of them decided to move around." She told him.

"They are not moving as much." Sandy

"Not today." JJ worried and Sandy knew it.

"Maybe they are resting." Dave

"That's what I told her." Will as he rubbed JJ's back.

"We all know that might not be the case." JJ

"What might not be the case?" Emily walking back in the living room.

/

"Are you staying out here?" JJ looking at her friend worried

"Yes, the boys want to play with Henry and Luke." Emily looking at the other adults.

"Can we go play?" Luke asked

"Yes, but no fighting and could you please ask Uncle Morgan to come out here." Emily

"Yes, Aunt Em." Henry.

Emily watched the boys go into the other room.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"The babies are not moving as much." Sandy as Morgan came into the living room.

"I guess we do need a plan." JJ

"Let me get everyone and we will make one." Morgan knocking on the playroom door.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Should JJ have the twins while they are stuck?**

**Let me know what you think. Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan had gotten the rest of the adults to come back out into the living room and all the kids were in the bedroom playing.

"What's going on?" Garcia asked

"JJ has agreed that we need a plan if she goes into labor." Emily told her.

"Did something happen?" Beth asked.

"No, they just aren't moving as much and we all know that usually means that labor could be soon." JJ explained.

"You realize that this means no drugs at all." Garcia

"Yes, but they didn't really work with Henry or Luke. I just don't want to be close to the boys if I am going to have these babies here." JJ admitted.

"We could get you upstairs." Sandy

"I'll take up some firewood that way we can warm the room." Will still rubbing her back.

"Who is delivering Isabella and Nathan?" Spencer asked.

"That's a good question pretty boy." Morgan

"When is the last time anyone delivered a baby?" Beth

"Never" Hotch

"Not since I was a rookie on the streets." Morgan

"No one please take what I am about to say wrong but none of the guys are delivery these babies." JJ, making Emily laugh.

"Some things you don't want them sharing with you." Emily

"Right. Emily, Beth, PG and mom can all go in the room but Will is going to be the only guy in that room until I have Nathan." JJ

"We get it." Hotch

They all looked at each other no one wanting to bring up the subject of if something was wrong with the babies.

"Jen when you were put on bed rest and then agreed to come out here Dave did some things." Sandy started.

"Did what things?" JJ looking at Dave.

"I wanted to be prepared in case the babies decided to make an early appearance, so I made a few calls and had something brought out here." Dave

"Like what?" Will, now curious.

"You both know I like to plan for everything and we may not need any of it." Dave trying to avoid telling him.

"Tell me or you have to go in there too. Ask Will it's a pleasant experience." JJ smirking.

"I love you like my own daughter but that is not happening. I called and had some oxygen brought out plus small incubators and any other medical equipment I thought your mom might need." He admitted.

"We are ready for anything." Sandy

"Okay" Will feeling a little better.

"Then we put her in the room that she was in before. All the women go with her to help and the guys keep the boys." Beth

"We can move the equipment in there later tonight." Garcia

"Sounds like we have a plan." Emily, smiling at JJ.

"Thank you all. I want everyone to remember that the babies come first." JJ looking at Will.

"You are going to be just fine." Will

/

"On a different note, I would like to say that I absolutely love Jack and Henry." Emily.

"Why now?" Hotch asked.

"They had all the boys write letters to Santa and draw a map so he would know where they were." Emily told the group.

"What?" JJ

"Yeah and then they took them to give to Grandpa because he knows Santa." Morgan.

All the adults looked at Dave.

"What? I may have told Jack and Henry that years ago." Dave

"Did they give you the letters?" Sandy

"Yes and the boys are creative." Dave.

"Are you're going to tell us what they asked for?" JJ

"Luke told you what he wanted." Dave

"He did?" Will

"Yes, they all put games, books, and toys but Luke's last two things were Nathan and Isabella." Dave.

"Well, we have games and books, plus the big gifts. Beth and Aaron I didn't get to ask but is there anything special that you do with the boys for Christmas." Sandy

"We light a candle for everyone who can't be with us." Hotch told them.

"And Jack puts the Angel on top of the tree every year." Beth added

"Okay then Jack puts the Angel on the tree, we watch Christmas movies the day before Christmas Eve, and on Christmas Eve Spencer can read us all the Night Before Christmas, we will light the candles and string the popcorn." Sandy

"Tomorrow we decorate." Emily

"Do we have stuff for Nathan and Isabella if JJ has them?" Penelope asks.

"I had mom pack some things from the house." JJ admitted.

"We have a whole room full of stuff in neutral colors, plus diapers." Sandy

"JJ, Jason has started calling them Nate and Bell because he can't say Isabella" Spencer told her.

"I don't have a problem with either but honestly for Isabella I would prefer Bella. Will are you okay with that?" JJ

"Both of those are fine." Will smiling.

"I can convenience him to call her that." Garcia

"If he calls her Bell it's fine. I figure she is going to have a lot of nicknames." JJ, moving to the edge of the couch.

"The only girl with at least ten older boys and three aunts who wanted a girl. Yes, I would say Isabella is going to have lots of nicknames." Emily

"Where are you going?" Will asked

"Nowhere but I need to stand for a couple minutes my legs are starting to hurt. Morgan move a little closer please." JJ

"Come on Petite, I'll help you." Morgan

"Thank you. Although right now I am not that petite." JJ smiling at him.

Will moved next to her helping to support her as both he and Morgan helped her up.

"Back to Christmas, when are we going to wrap presents." JJ rubbing her stomach.

"I can go up each night." Sandy started.

"We can all help, if we bring a couple down each night and then take them back upstairs." Beth told her.

"Mom, you don't have to do everything." JJ

"I know this but it keeps me busy and I don't do well sitting around." Sandy told the group.

"I think we should put you on bed rest with JJ." Hotch laughing.

Before she could answer the lights flickered off.

"Jen, stay where you are at." Sandy warned.

"Boys don't move." Emily yelled as soon as she heard the smaller boys yelling.

"The generators should kick on in a minute." Dave

"I have a flashlight. I'll get the boys in here with us." Spencer turning it on.

"I'll go with you." Penelope

"When he gets back we need to find the other ones." Beth

"We should give Jack and Henry one just in case." Will

"How did Spencer end up with a flashlight?" Hotch

"He's afraid of the dark." JJ and Morgan

The generators kicked on the same time all that Spencer and Penelope managed to get the boys in the living room.

"Boys have a seat and I'll grab some of your games." Emily as she went into the playroom.

Sandy sat them on the between the kitchen and the living room, so that they were getting the heat from the stove and the fireplace. The adults all sat back down on the couches it was time for a new plan.

/

"We need to save as much as energy as possible." Hotch.

"And firewood." Morgan

"We need to explain to all the boys that when their games die and they use up the spare batteries that it's over." Emily

"And that they can't take someone else game because they have power left." JJ added.

"We should go ahead and hang something over the sunroom door." Spencer.

"We are already saving firewood by all of us sleeping in the same room." Dave.

"Not all of us are." JJ

"Can you get up and down from a mattress on the floor?" Emily

"No, but that floor is going to be cold. So I was thinking that maybe the box springs should be brought down as well and if we move the one from the bed I've been in plus the mattress then I should be able to." JJ

"We could figure out how many blanket we have and start dividing them up that will at least keep us warmer at night." Penelope.

"I like JJ's idea, we were going upstairs anyway." Morgan

"We can put the mattress against the wall while you guys are getting the box springs." Beth

"Okay, first let's get the flashlights passed out. Sandy do you want to go up with us so you can show us where you want everything." Dave

"Yes, did you guys bring all the firewood down?" she asked

"No, JJ and Will's truck is still full. Maybe we should bring more of it down." Hotch

"And I'll put some of that in the bedroom upstairs." Will

They all paused when they could hear the ice hit the roof of the sunroom, Dave got up to get the flashlights.

"Maybe we should put it in one of the bedrooms." Emily

"We just can do that with the coolers." JJ

"Let's get going before anything else happens." Dave as he passed on flashlights.

All the men and Sandy went up the stairs.

"Boys, come here we need to talk to all of you." Beth

"Yes, Aunt Beth." Brandon

"As you all know the light went out and we are now using the backup generators and we need to make sure they keep working the whole time we are here." Penelope

"That means that when your games run out of batteries and you have used your backups then you are done playing the electronic games. No fighting over them or taking someone else's." Emily

"If there is a fight between any of you we take them away and you don't get them back." JJ

"Do all of you understand?" Beth

"Yes, we should save them and not just leave them on." Jack

"Right." Beth

The boys went back to playing, while Emily and JJ went through the blankets and Beth and Garcia moved the mattress. Hotch and Will brought down box springs while Morgan and Spencer brought down more firewood.

**I am loving the reviews. Trying to write a couple chapters at a time so I can post more frequently.**


	10. Chapter 10

The day before Christmas Eve

Instead of watching movies all day, they had decided to pick out three movies, JJ had suggested that the boys make Christmas cards while the adults made dinner. JJ sat and helped the boys with their cards, neither of the babies moving much she was starting to worry more.

"Is everyone done with their cards?" Emily asked the boys.

"Yes" the boys replied.

"Okay, let's get them put up and then we are going to eat." She told them.

"Are we going to watch movies then?" Luke asked

"Yes, what should we watch first?" JJ asked

"Frosty please." Ross

"I think we can do that since you said please." JJ smiling at him.

Everyone came in the living area carrying plates of food, JJ wasn't hungry but new she had to eat, the boys were spread out on the floor.

"What movie are we watching first?" Sandy

"Ross asked that we watch Frosty first." JJ told her as Will handed her a plate.

"Good choice, Ross." Will sitting next to JJ.

Sandy turned on the movie then sat on the couch closest to JJ; she had been watching her daughter the last couple of days.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" JJ whispered.

"Yes, we saved plenty of electric the last couple of days and this is something you two do with the boys." Dave told her.

"You need to eat something." Sandy whispered.

"Cher, your mom is right." Will whispered.

"I know but I am not really hungry, so I am going to take small bites." JJ looking at the boys.

Henry, Luke, Chris, Jason and Ross had moved closer were JJ was sitting. Emily, Beth and Penelope watched them too; all wondering what was going on.

"What are you guys doing?" JJ asked when Jason and Ross were almost sitting on her feet.

"Nothing, we want to sit by you." Chris

"Okay." JJ now confused.

After Frosty, they watched the Grinch Movie; the smaller boys fell asleep before the movie was over. Everyone went to bed after watching Polar Express.

/

Christmas Eve

The day had started out like most of their days since they had all been at Dave and Sandy's house. Emily had broken up a couple small fights between the boys, while Sandy and Beth made breakfast.

"JJ, are you joining us?" Emily asked as she walked back into the "bedroom".

"Can I ask you something?" JJ looking at her friend.

"Of course you can." Emily sitting next to her.

"I know that Brandon and Matthew were early but did you feel different before you had them." JJ asked.

"I was irritable as you know but I remembering feeling sick. Why?" Emily

"I don't have an appetite but I don't feel sick. I don't think I am irritable or any more than I was before but I have a feeling these two are coming soon." JJ

"Any contractions?" Emily asked.

"No but feel my stomach." JJ, she had noticed how hard her stomach had gotten.

"You may be very right. We are going to take care of you and them." Emily trying to reassure her.

"Thank you. I should go in there." JJ getting up.

"Come on Prego." Emily laughing.

/

After eating, JJ went to lay back down but couldn't get comfortable. She started making the beds that were around her, doing the best she could while sitting on another mattress. Once she was done she started picking up the boys dirty clothes putting them in one of the empty totes.

"What are you doing?" Will as he walked into the room.

"I am sitting. I couldn't get comfortable so I thought I would pick up what I could while sitting on the mattress." JJ explained

"And the beds being made." Will

"I sat on a mattress while I did it, which is why the look bad." She told him.

"Jen, you should be resting." He was starting to worry.

"I know and maybe now I can lay back down. I am restless and I don't know what to do about." She admitted.

"What the? Sorry, Will I didn't see you come in I was checking on her" Sandy as she looked around the room.

"It's okay apparently she's restless." Will looking at his mother-in-law.

"You are nesting and if this small mess was bugging you. I can't wait for the popcorn in a little bit." Sandy

"I am not nesting." JJ

"Sweetheart you are; it was killing you when Marc dropped his plate and then you come in here and start picking up. You are nesting." Sandy.

"I don't have an appetite at all, the babies are barely moving and my stomach is hard. I don't think they are going to wait much longer." She admitted crying.

Sandy shut the door quickly, so the boys couldn't see JJ.

"Mom, what are you doing?" JJ wiping her eyes.

"I don't want the boys to think something is wrong." Sandy as both she and Will sat on both on each side of JJ.

"Nathan and Isabella are not big enough and if something is wrong with either of them it's my fault." She told them.

"What? Jen nothing is your fault." Will

"They are in my body everything that I have done over the last seven months effects them, I should have stopped working." JJ told them.

"That's exactly why they are going to be okay. You have been taking care of them, Jen you can't control when they are going to be born but they are both going to be fine." Sandy

"Especially if they are both as stubborn as you." Will

"I am not sure I believe either of you but I know that I am being emotional." JJ

There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in" Will

"I wanted to make sure everything is okay." Dave as he came in the room.

"Yes, Jen is emotional and nesting." Sandy told him.

"Oh, Emily is going to start the popcorn. JJ are you coming back out." He asked.

"Yes I just need to calm down." She told him.

"Cara, even if I have to find a doctor crazy enough to fly or drive in this everything is going to be fine." Dave told her.

/

Morgan popped the popcorn, while JJ and Beth keep the boys busy and Emily, Sandy and Garcia started getting the candles for later and the string for the popcorn. Rossi, Will, Aaron, and Spencer were cooking dinner.

"How do we string the popcorn?" Chris asked.

"Uncle Morgan and Aunt Em are going to show you." Beth told him.

"Can we eat it?" Luke

"Only after you eat dinner." JJ

"What are we having?" Luke

"That's a good question. Your dad, grandpa and uncles are cooking." Beth told him.

"We are having Spaghetti." Hotch told them as he came to grab his drink.

"Grandpa's spaghetti is the best." Kris

"Yes, it is." JJ laughing

"It's almost ready and by the time we all get done the popcorn should be ready." Aaron told them.

"Should we light the candles before we string the popcorn?" Emily asked.

"Probably, then Spence can read the story after the boys are done." JJ

"If a full string of popcorn makes it all that tree it would surprise me" Emily

"Me too." Beth laughing

"Boys get ready to eat." Dave announced.

"Please go wash your hands." Sandy.

"Yes, nana." Henry.

**Sorry, this is a short chapter and kind of jumps around. Next Chapter is coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I start ANOTHER chapter, I would like to say that I have always said that I like to read the reviews and even the reviews with constructive criticisms; I read them and do try to take the advice in the next chapter. However, I have a new theory, if you don't like the story or the way that I write you do not have to read them and I have also decided that I will read all guest reviews before they are posted on the review page and they will not be posted if you are giving nothing but negative reviews or just being plain mean. I also post clearly who my stories are about if you are not a fan of JJ and Will then please keep the negative comments to YOURSELF.**

**To the great readers of this story, I would like to apologize for my rant and I thank you for all the positive reviews and criticisms to make this story better. I hope that you all keep reading.**

* * *

Hotch passed out the candles to each of the adults and gave Jack one. Dave was ready to light the first candle before Jack interrupted him.

"Dad, where are we putting the candles?" Jack asked.

"Where do you usually put them?" Sandy

"In the window, but there isn't any windows down here." He told her.

"What if we put them on the fireplace mantle?" Emily asked.

"That will work." Jack smiling at his family.

"Do we just put them up there or do we say who they are for?" Garcia

"No, one family at a time goes up and put your candle on the mantle and then if you would like a moment of silence." Beth explained to the group.

"Jack would you like to go first?" Morgan

"Yes, please." He answered.

Dave lit his candle and then turned to Sandy as she lit her candle from his. Sandy lit JJ's candle from hers and Will lit his candle from JJs before turning to Emily; she lit her candle and turned to Morgan to light his; Morgan turned to Beth and then Beth turned to Hotch, he lit Jack's candle and then Penelope's and then she lit Spencer's candle. Once they were all done the group watched as Hotch, Beth, Jack, Chris, and Marc walked up to the fireplace mantle.

No one had said who they were lighting their candles for, everyone could only assume they knew but when Jack placed his candle on the mantle it brought tears to the eyes of JJ, Emily, and Garcia. They all stood there for a minute before walking back to the group

Dave and Sandy went up next; they placed their candles on mantle and stood there for a moment; before walking hand in hand back to the group.

Spencer and Garcia went next, Jason walked in the middle of his parents holding their hands. He watched as they put their candles on the mantle, Jason didn't completely understand why they were doing this but stayed quiet. They walked back to the group a couple of minutes later.

JJ and Will went next with Henry and Luke on each side of their parents. They placed their candles on the mantle, Henry was old enough to understand but Luke just watched they stood there for a moment before walking back to the group.

Emily and Morgan went last, Ross walking in the middle of his parents while Brandon and Matthew walked on either side of them. Much like the others they placed their candles on the mantle before standing there for a moment before joining the group.

Once all the candles were on the mantle, the group stood there for a moment before anyone said anything.

"Can we string the popcorn now?" Jack asked looking at his parents.

"If Uncle Morgan is done with the popcorn." Hotch answered looking at Morgan.

"The popcorn is popped, come on kid you can help me getting the bowls." Morgan told Jack, before they walked into the kitchen area.

/

The adults sat on the couches laughing at the boys, they were sitting on the floor, eating more of the popcorn then what was being strung, once or twice a popcorn fight had started, but they had somehow managed to make two strings of popcorn.

"Maybe Spencer should start reading his story." Emily, noticing that Ross was ready to fall asleep

"Can we hang the popcorn strings first?" Matthew looking up at Emily.

"Yes, I'll help you." Will as he stood up.

"Me too." Morgan getting on of the strings off the table.

Will and Morgan hung the decorations while the boys approved, once they were done each family sat on one of the couches together. Chris on one side of Hotch, while Beth sat on his either side with Marc on her lap and Jack on her other side. Morgan and Emily sat next to each other with Ross on her lap and Brandon and Matthew on each side of them. Dave and Sandy sat on one end of the couch with Henry next to Sandy; while Luke sat next to Henry he was snuggled to JJ's side and she was leaning on Will. Penelope sat on the loveseat with Jason on her lap while Spencer stood in the middle of the floor.

He didn't need the book; he knew the words by heart. He looked at each member of his family before starting the story.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;  
__  
__The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,  
__  
__When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the__shutters__and threw up the sash.  
__  
__The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow; Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  
__  
__With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;  
__  
__"Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN!  
On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONDER and BLITZEN!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"  
__  
__As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.  
__  
__And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the__roof; The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my hand, and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound._

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his

_clothes__were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  
__  
__His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
__  
__The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.  
__  
__He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;  
__  
__He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;  
__  
__He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"_

When he finishing telling the story, he noticed that Jason, Marc and Ross were sleeping and Luke was close to it.

"Uncle Spencer that was great." Henry told him.

"Thank you Henry." He replied as he sat down next to Penelope.

"Can you read it again?" Matthew asked

"I think we should put the younger boys to sleep first." Spencer replied looking at Jason.

"Spence, I loved the story but I think I am going to lay down with boys." JJ giving him a smile.

"I understand JJ." Spencer smiling at his best friend.

/

Two hours later, JJ woke up to a small pain; she went to reach for Will but realized that both Luke and Henry were in the bed with her. She took a deep breath before swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress slowly standing up before she could take her second step she felt the rush of liquid ran down her legs, followed by another small pain. JJ took small steps towards the door; she could hear the other adults talking. She turned to make sure all the boys were still sleeping before slowly opening the door.

Emily glanced at the door, seeing that it was JJ and not one of the boys she went back to the present she was wrapping.

"Will" JJ speaking lowly.

"Cher" he answered looking up at her.

Sandy and Emily both looked up at her, when she didn't answer him, seeing her take a deep breath.

"My water broke, it's time." JJ told them.

Will jumped up and went to JJ.

"Let's get her upstairs." Sandy standing up.

"I'll go start the fire." Emily as she went up the stairs.

Beth, PG can one of you please get me some new clothes." JJ asked

"I will" Beth walking in to the other room.

"Morgan, Hotch can the two of you help me get her up to the bedroom?" Will

"Absolutely, we can do it just like before." Morgan walking up to JJ.

"JJ, Are you ready?" Hotch standing next to Will.

"I don't think I have an option." JJ wincing.

"Let's get going." Sandy looking at the three men.

Morgan and Will picked up JJ while Hotch supported her back, the followed Sandy up the stairs with Beth and Garcia following behind them.

* * *

That's my gift. I let that negativity roll off me like water off a duck's back. If it's not positive, I didn't hear it. If you can overcome that, fights are easy. -_**George Foreman**_

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Will and Morgan had gotten JJ into the bed, while Sandy and Beth moved the two small cribs away from the fire Emily had started.

"We are going to go back downstairs unless you need something." Hotch as he moved towards the door.

"I think we are good." Sandy turning around to look at the two men.

"Okay, then. Good luck Petite." Morgan smiling at JJ before he walked out the door.

JJ waited for the door to close, before saying anything.

"I really want out of these wet clothes." JJ announced.

"I brought up another night gown, so you can change." Beth told her turning to get it.

"Will help Jen while I show the ladies what we have and how to use it if we need to." Sandy turning her attention back to Beth, Emily and Garcia.

Sandy was showing them how to use the oxygen takes and explaining why she had them in the bathroom.

"Okay Cher, let's get you up for a minute." Will looking at JJ.

"Promise me everything is going to be okay." JJ as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Stay how you are. I can slip that shirt off you and put the night gown over your head." He told her before crouching down in front of her.

"I promise you that you and our babies are going to be just fine." He whispered before he kissed her.

"Thank you." She told him as she lifted her arms.

"Jen once you are done I need to check you." Sandy turning to look at her.

"Not exactly what I ever planned on having my mom do." JJ mumbled as a contraction hit her.

They all waited for her to breathe through it before saying anything. Once she was okay Will finished help getting her dressed.

"Okay Jen." Sandy

"Okay." She told her sliding down.

"Well, one of these babies is in hurry." Sandy told them standing up.

"You are eight cm." She told them.

"Seriously." JJ

"Yes, you can lay here or if you want to walk around you can." Sandy

"Walking helped with Luke." JJ looking at Will.

"Okay, but we don't go far." Will as helped her up.

"Up and down the hallway." JJ slowly walking towards the door.

"That we can do." Will smiling.

/

"Okay, who is not going to pass out seeing the blood?" Sandy looking at the three women in front of her.

"That would me." Emily

"Then you help me. Penelope you help JJ and Will at least until the second baby comes and Beth you get baby number one." Sandy told each of them.

"Okay. How long do you think it will be?" Beth asked.

"I say no more than two laps up and down the hallway." Garcia

"I am giving her four." Emily

"Once she hits eight cm, she has babies quick. Luke didn't take but an hour or two, Henry was fifteen hours until she hit eight cm, though." Sandy.

"She needs to wait fifteen more minutes or they could have different birthdays." Garcia looking at her watch.

/

Hallway

JJ had stopped when another contraction hit her.

"Cher" Will

"Shh" JJ not wanting to hear him.

"Okay you can talk now." JJ starting to walk again.

"Why do I have a feeling this labor is going to be more fun than the other two?" he asked.

"Because with the boys I at least had a little pain meds these two are natural, just remember I love you." As she smiled.

"I love you too." He replied.

"We are going to have two more babies." She said trying to believe it.

"We are and a little girl." He smiled.

When she stopped again, he didn't say anything.

"You are ready for a daddy's girl." She asked

"I am. We already have two momma's boys and I am assuming that Nathan will be one too." He told her as they went turn around.

"I am done walking." She was ready to push.

"Okay, let's get you back." He replied.

/

They walked back into the bedroom.

"Mom" was all she got out before she felt another one.

"Will this is your fault." JJ as she tried to breathe.

"I know." He told her.

"Don't talk." She yelled.

"Come on Jen, we have to get you in the bed." Sandy after the contraction passed.

As JJ climbed in the bed, Sandy started telling everyone what to do.

"Will sit behind her to keep her propped up, Penelope you are going to count and Beth and Emily you are going to help me. Jen I am going to check you again." Sandy told them.

"I want to push." JJ told them.

"On the next contraction you can, use Wills knees as support." Sandy told her.

When the next contraction hit JJ screamed as she pushed, she could her Garcia counting for her.

"Breathe." She told JJ.

"You're doing great." Will whispered.

JJ didn't reply; she started screaming as she pushed.

"Breathe." Garcia again.

"I know." JJ

"Jen I see a head. You are doing great." Sandy

"You are not touching me again." JJ yelling as she pushed.

"Breathe." Will told her this time.

"A couple more." Sandy

"That's so easy for you to say." She told her mom.

"This baby is going to have dark hair." Sandy told them.

"Jen, you are doing great." Will

"That's because you are not pushing this baby out of your body." She told him.

"Breathe." Garcia.

"Jen, one more big push." Sandy

"Please let this be the last one." JJ cried out.

"For this baby." Emily

"We have Nathan." Sandy announced as she started to clean out his mouth.

"Is he okay?" JJ, not hearing a cry.

Sandy didn't answer; she started flicking the bottom of his feet.

"Mom" JJ

"There we go." Sandy as he let out a cry.

"He's beautiful." Emily

"Here you go mom." Sandy, handing Nathan to JJ.

"Hey, little man." JJ looking at the small baby in her arms.

"He's perfect." Will looking at his new son.

JJ just stared at her son, he really was perfect. Nathan had brown hair and right now he had blue eyes, he was small but she believed he was strong enough. She was starting to have contractions again.

"Jen, Beth is going to take him and weigh him and clean him off." Sandy taking the baby.

"Okay, I think Isabella is ready." JJ trying to breathe.

/

Sandy handed Nathan to Beth before checking JJ again.

"Jen, you are right. Push on the next one." Sandy told her.

"Please let her come quickly." JJ before she started to push.

"Breathe" Will

"I am." She told him.

"Come on Jen push." Sandy

"What does everyone think I am doing?" JJ yelled.

"Push." Sandy

"It hurts." She yelled.

"Jen, you are doing great. I love you." Will whispered to her.

"Why is she taking so long?" JJ crying.

"She is being her mother's daughter." He told her.

"And she's blonde, one more JJ." Emily announced.

JJ screamed as she pushed. Isabella started crying as soon as Sandy cleaned out her mouth.

"She is perfect." Sandy now crying.

"Here you are mom." Emily handing the baby to JJ.

"Wow, she is perfect." JJ staring at her daughter.

"And beautiful just like her momma." Will

Isabella was smaller than her brother and she was blonde. She already had a set of lungs on her, like Nathan JJ believed that she was going to be okay.

"We need to get her cleaned up." Garcia told her.

JJ handed Isabella over to Garcia, watching as she carried the baby over to Sandy.

"They are amazing, just like you." Will

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her.

/

Sandy was weighing Isabella; she didn't her JJ call for her as she wrote down her granddaughter's weight.

"MOM" JJ screamed making Sandy jump.

The other women turned to look at her as well as Sandy. Will looked at her with concern.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Sandy concerned.

"Something's wrong." JJ cried out.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" Will

"I want to push." JJ told them.

"You want to push." Sandy

"Yes" JJ yelled.

Sandy went to check JJ again, she was in disbelief when she seen another head.

"Push Jen" Sandy looking up at her.

"What?" Will and Emily.

"The doctor was wrong." Sandy told them.

"What?" JJ yelled as she pushed.

"I hope the two of you have another name picked out." Sandy

"Breathe Jen." Emily reminded her.

"Another baby." Will whispered, almost in disbelief.

"I know that." She yelled on her final push.

"Another girl." Sandy announced.

This baby was bigger than Isabella, but wasn't crying. Sandy started flicking the baby's feet like she had done with Nathan but it didn't seem to be working.

"Mom" JJ

Sandy took the new baby over to where Nathan and Isabella were. Beth had put them in the same bassinet. Sandy grabbed the suction tool to get try to clean out the baby's mouth and nose better.

"Get me the oxygen." She told Beth.

Beth shook her head and moved into the bathroom.

Sandy started flicking the baby's feet again, she got a small cry but she knew the baby needed the oxygen.

"Mom please." JJ pleaded.

"She's breathing but we are going to give her a little oxygen." Sandy told her.

"Here you go." Beth giving Sandy the mask.

Sandy waved the mask over the baby's face; she watched as the baby opened her eyes and started to cry.

"Well, there you go our little surprise." Sandy told her smiling.

/

Ten minutes later

JJ was holding their daughters, while Will held their son. Sandy, Emily, Beth and Garcia went back downstairs. JJ wanted Luke and Henry to meet their brother and sisters.

"She needs a name." Will smiling down at his daughters and wife.

"My mom's maiden name was Makenna." JJ told him.

"Makenna Joyce." He said smiling.

"Makenna, Isabella, and Nathan." JJ smiling at her babies.

"They are beautiful." Will

"Henry and Luke are in for a surprise." She told him

"This will be Christmas none of us will forget." He told her.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, especially about Makenna.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hotch, Dave, Spencer and Morgan were sitting on the couches downstairs they had wanted to go up and check on JJ and the babies but they had heard her screaming and none of them had been brave enough to go. They now heard Sandy, Beth, Penelope, and Emily coming back down the stairs.

"I'll get the boys." Emily told the group before she went into the bedroom.

"Sandy, how are they?" Dave asked as he stood up.

"Jen and the babies are fine. We are going to take Henry and Luke up to see them." She told them, they had decided that the third baby would be a surprise for the men.

"And when the rest of the boys wake up we will go up before they open presents." Penelope told them.

"Everybody is okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, Jen did great and the babies are extremely close to five pounds." Beth smiling.

"Why are we waking up the boys?" Morgan asked

"JJ wants them to be with her." Penelope smiling.

"Nana, where's mom?" Henry asked as he walked in the room, Luke right behind him.

"She is upstairs. Grandpa and I are going to take the two of you up to see here." Sandy told him.

"Why is she upstairs?" Luke asked, still half asleep.

"Your Daddy and Mommy have a surprise for the two of you." Emily smiling.

"What surprise?" Henry, looking at the adults.

"Come on. Let's go find out." Dave

/

Bedroom

JJ was nursing Isabella; Will was sitting next to her holding McKenna and Nathan.

"She's small but an eater." JJ looking down at Isabella.

"She is beautiful." Will watching his wife and daughter.

She watched him look back at McKenna and then back at Isabella.

"I think our daughters have taken over their daddy's heart." JJ as she started to burp Isabella.

"Their momma still has most of it and I love all of them." Will shaking his head.

"But?" she asked.

"They are so small, not that Nate isn't, but I feel like they already need protected." He explained.

"I understand. I am so glad they are all okay." She told him as Nate started crying.

"I am also never going to sleep." She commented as the switched babies.

"Are we going to give them bottles?" he asked looking at Isabella.

"Yes, but I don't have a pump here so nursing is the only option. Bella's sleeping we should put her in the bassinet." She told him as she watched Nate latch on to her.

"If you insist that they need to be in the bassinets." He said smiling as he laid McKenna down on the bed.

She watched as he put Isabella in the bassinet, she couldn't help but smile at them. McKenna started making small sounds.

"Daddy didn't leave you for long. I am glad the three of you don't look exactly alike." She told her.

While Nate's hair is brown and Bella's is blonde, McKenna's is a lite brown and they all had blue eyes.

"Kenna did you miss your daddy." Will picking her up as he sat her back down.

"Nope, I think she is hungry." JJ looking down at Nate.

"You have to wait for brother to get done." Will told his daughter.

"And if he eats like your daddy, it could take a while." JJ laughing.

JJ had Will burp Nate, while JJ started nursing Kenna. They heard Sandy in the hallway; JJ covered herself and Kenna before they came in.

/

Hallway

"Listen to me boys before we go in the room. You cannot go in here and jump on your mom and no yelling." Sandy warned before she tapped on the door.

"Come in." Will told them.

"I brought the boys and Dave" Sandy as she opened the door.

Henry, Luke and Dave walked in behind Sandy.

"You had the babies." Henry seeing Will holding a baby.

"They are here for Christmas." Luke smiling.

"Yes, I did and Luke their Birthday is on Christmas." JJ smiling.

"How cool is that?" Luke responded moving closer to the bed.

Dave didn't notice the baby laying in the bassinet.

"Dad, who do you have?" Henry asked moving a little closer to Will.

"I am holding Nathan." Will squatting down for his other sons to see their new brother.

"That means you have Isabella." Dave looking at JJ.

"Actually, I have McKenna." JJ told him.

"McKenna?" Dave now confused.

"Who is McKenna?" Luke asked.

"You didn't tell him." Will laughing.

"Nope, I thought that they should be just as surprised as we were." Sandy moving towards the bassinet.

"Surprised by what?" Dave.

"McKenna" JJ told him as she stopped nursing and covered herself up

"This is Isabella." Sandy turning back to him holding the baby.

"Three babies." Luke

"Yes, McKenna surprised us. You now have two little sisters." JJ replied.

Dave stood their looking at his three new grandchildren.

"Dave, you okay?" Will asked.

"I am trying to figure out how much an All-Girls School is going to cost for two of them and now I am stealing one of my granddaughters from her Nana" Dave as he walked over to Sandy and Isabella.

"Momma, can I see McKenna?" Luke asked

"Yes, climb up here next to me." She told him smiling.

"Be careful." Sandy warned.

"Jen, Will they are beautiful." Dave told them walking around to get a better look at McKenna and Nate.

"Thank you. I also need to thank you both so much for everything that you did." JJ told them.

"Neither of you thank us for anything." Sandy told them as she sat on the bed.

"Your mom is right. The two of you just gave us three more healthy grandbabies and I couldn't be any happier." Dave

"We love you both. I couldn't ask for better parents or grandparents for our kids." She told them.

"I will second that." Will told them.

/

"Henry are you okay?" JJ asking looking at her oldest son.

"Yes. Can I hold Kenna?" he replied looking at his little sister.

"If you sit on the bed you can." She told as she tried to move but was still sore.

"You want me to help him." Sandy asked

"Please, I am still a little sore." JJ told her.

Sandy moved to pick up Kenna, while Henry climbed on the bed.

"Sit back a little further. Do you remember how to hold her?" Sandy asked Henry

"Yes." Henry as he cradled his arms.

Sandy put Kenna in his arms; JJ watched them with tears in her eyes.

"She's little, I mean a lot littler than Ross was." He commented.

"They are all going to get bigger. What do the two of you think of them?" Will asked.

"I like them." Henry smiling at the baby in his arms.

"How did they get here?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

"Did Santa bring them? How did they get here with the storm?" Luke asked again.

"Remember they were in my belly, you felt them move." JJ started

"Yes" he replied.

"Well, Nana, all your Aunts and your daddy helped get them out of my belly." She told him trying to be vague.

"How did they get out?" he asked.

"That is something to explain to you when you are older." Will told him.

"Can I hold one of them?" Luke asked.

"Yes, you can hold Nate." Will told him

Since he was already sitting by JJ, she put a pillow on his lap.

"Okay now cradle your arms." JJ as she helped him get his arms right.

"Daddy, he's ready." She told Will smiling.

Will put Nate in Luke's arms, not moving far from them.

"You can play with my toys when you are bigger." Luke whispered to Nate.

Before the rest of the group could come up, JJ and Will decided that best thing to do would be take the baby downstairs. They had sent Henry down to ask Emily to come help.

/

The men were all sitting on different couches; Beth and Garcia had started breakfast and as the boys started to get up they were told they had to wait until everyone was up before they could open presents. Henry and Luke had just come down the stairs. JJ and Will were next, but he was helping her so neither of them had a baby, Emily followed them holding Isabella.

"Who do you have?" Spencer asked.

"I have Bella. Dave has Nate." Emily, as she sat down on the couch.

"You have to share, we want to see her." Spencer told her.

"Here you go." Emily passing her to Spencer.

"JJ, how are feeling?" Morgan as he stood up to get a better look at the baby.

"Other than sore and tired pretty good." She told them.

Dave came the rest of the way in the room with Nate.

"You are missing someone." Garcia looking at Dave.

"Diapers and something about bottles and something else JJ would need." Dave as Morgan took Nate.

"They are both so tiny but cute." Spencer, still holding Isabella.

"The babies are here." Chris as he walked in the room.

"Yes but use your inside voice." Hotch told him.

"Sorry" Chris trying to get a look at one of them.

"Okay, Spencer give her up." Hotch told him.

"I haven't been holding her that long." Spencer protested.

"It's good thing there's another one or they may actually fight over who holds the babies." Sandy walking in the room, with McKenna

"Another one?" Morgan, Hotch, and Spencer.

Sandy gave McKenna to JJ.

"Yes, meet McKenna Joyce." JJ telling everyone her name.

"You had three babies." Chris, looking at McKenna.

"Yes." She told him with a smile.

"Wow. Can I?" Hotch asked.

"Of course." JJ handing over her daughter.

"Mom, can we have three babies?" Chris asked as Beth walked over to look at McKenna.

"That would be a NO." she told him before she sat on the couch.

They all watched as the boys had opened their presents from Santa and Sandy had even gone back up and got a present for Bella, Nate, and Kenna. The boys were eating breakfast and playing with some of their toys when the babies started to fuss. JJ, Will, and Sandy went into the second bedroom, Emily had Morgan and Hotch put the bed back in that room.

/

"I brought down diapers, wipes, extra clothes and blankets, bottles and most important a pump." Sandy told them.

"Think you can keep them calm for a couple of minutes." JJ asked as she sat on the bed.

"Sure we can." Will told her.

"I would really like to pump at least one bottle now and I don't think it's going to be a problem." She explained.

"Will's right, they are okay." Sandy.

A half an hour later JJ laid in the bed while all three babies were able to fit in one of the bassinets, she had made sure they were covered up well and Will started a fire before he went to check on the Henry and Luke. JJ finally closed her eyes realizing she was going to have to sleep when the babies slept.

/

A week later they were finally able to get back to their homes, Will and JJ had taken the babies to the hospital first.

"It's a little weird being home with babies alone." JJ told Will as she walked into their room.

"We are on our own now. The boys are on their way home." He told her as he put clothes away.

"You realize we left with two kids and now we have five." JJ as she sat down on the bed.

"It's kind of crazy but I would change any of it." Will as he sat down next to her.

"Me either and our whole family was a part of it. I am almost glad for that storm." She admitted

"Me too." Will as he gave her a kiss.

**I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
